You are My Monster
by thelizfantasy09
Summary: Beth encounters a predator, she helps him and he in return helps her. A story with a slight sense of romance, but more along the lines of Friendship and drama... (No Mary-sues I promise)
1. Chapter 1

You're My Monster

Author note: Okay, I'm not sure how this well turn out, but I'll do my besty best to make this interesting and in some ways romantic, humorous….. Oh what the hell I'll just make this shit as awesome as I can! …. Oh and if anyone has ideas or opinions on stuff let me know... SPEAK YOUR MIND!

Chapter 1: So what part of the galaxy are you from?

Bent half over her desk, English women in her 20s, typing away on her laptop mumbling in annoyance. "I hear gun shots and helicopters flying over my house everyday for the past week, I haven't slept a wink".

She yawned softly "Ever since a weird and nasty plague started spreading throughout Manhattan. My neighbors next door are just having a cow, they keep yapping about how the Government isn't doing their jobs and military trying to hide some kind of "conspiracy"….. PFFT pleeease, like that's even true".

She sneezes and rubs herself for warmth, "Arrgh these Americans drive me insane. Why do they build these apartment buildings sooo, stuffy and uncomfortable, and cheap wiring, with the worst heating systems. Back in England, they are spacious and roomy, comfortable convenience, and lovely view of the city. Not here, nothing but shit and more shit, gawd shit everywhere…..Heh, listen to me complain..."

Beth mumbles while staring blankly into her laptop screen browsing through pages of images taken from helicopters around areas in Manhattan... that aren't published to the public… they are top secret, which shows that Beth has a knack for hacking into stuff she shouldn't. She was bored and was tired of watching the same news every day and hearing the same excuses. "Humph, rubbish… ". She snorted.

While clicking through a couple more pages, of photos from different sections of the city. Which were gory, sickening images of mutated beings of some sort, "I can't believe what I'm seeing". She rubbed her eyes roughly, trying to shake the queasy feeling rising in her stomach. Beth managed to practically forcing herself to look through more pages of the disgusting nightmares lurking out there somewhere. "Argh I have had it! I'm done looking at this – monstrosity!" she was about to shut her laptop, when her eye caught a folder at the corner of the screen with a name that stood out, she leaned in to make it out "Z.E.U.S…..ZEUS? What the bloody-". Double clicking on the folder with her mouse, over a hundred images flooded her screen.

"Whoa, now what is this?" Scrolling down and she noticed that all the images was of just one person or one man it would seem "Hello handsome, and what planet did you come from?" Beth clicked a picture of the man standing on a building, "Its weird saying this but…. You look really familiar" she spoke out loud to herself…."Too familiar". She zoomed in more on the face; she blinked a couple times then leaned back shaking her head "nah, never mind".

She returned to browsing through more pictures of the mysterious hunk. Yes I said it hunk, he was gorgeous in my opinion, even if the report I read said he was a "terrorist, monster, not human...a virus" whatever, with eyes like those I wonder why he doesn't have any fans? Hmmm another reason why I hate Americans, so damn serious… I can't see his hair, but I can see perfectly fine facial features and that attractive jaw line. Mr. Zeus I wonder why you aren't on the front page of the magazine "top model".

She grinned amusingly to herself, and she found another picture of him transforming his arm into a blade, "Whoa, now that is most defiantly Sci-fi material". There were many more pictures of this Zeus character doing many inhuman things that made Beth cringe in fear, but she stared in amazement. She stared long at the photos almost forgetting that it was nearly 3 am in the morning. "OH SHIT, I've been lollygagging too long on this blasted contraption of entertainment!" She quickly exited out all the undisclosed documents and shut off her computer, and walked to her room rubbing her eyes tiredly "Argh, hopefully I can make it to work, without running into trouble".

Beth stepped into her night clothes and just plopped on her bed unceremoniously, and she blankly stared up into the ceiling, thinking about the hunkasaurus she was staring at for about two hours, "I wonder if he actually is real, I mean they could just be fake photoshoped images… "Sighs "eh, oh well can't complain…there aren't any good looking guys that sexy in America anyway". She pulled the covers over herself and gently drifted to sleep….

* * *

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER… DUM DUM DUM DUUUUUM….

I know this first chapter is short _.. but next chapters be longer :3 promise


	2. Chapter 2

You're My Monster

Chapter: FML

Sitting at the café and sipping on my herbal tea, staring out at times square through the big glass windows, watching the rest of the city move at its inhuman pace, clouds suffocating the sky with the threat of rain. I hate days like this.

Rubbing my eyes, I look over at the clock that hangs by the counter "Afternoon tea is almost over, but work isn't until 6, why can't this day go any fast!" Beth leans back in the hard wood chair, with the comfortable cushion supporting her back. The café was quiet and empty with any customers crowding the tables like they usually do. But today was just one of those really slow days, were I wish my manager would just let me go home early, for Christ's sake….. She noticed her short stout Italian manager Mr. Merles, make his way over to her table with a bit of a waddle to his stride. He had a tubby face, while wearing an old porn star stash.

"Beth after your break, just clean the counters and sweep around a bit, you can go home, not going to get anyone today" the manager huffed with disappointment.

Beth leaned forward in her seat raising her eyebrow "You of all people- are closing so early? The world must be ending" She grinned as the older man put on a frowny face.

"Not if I have a good reason, and that proves it-". Pointing his finger at the television, that was hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the small café. On the screen it was showing the news reporter standing in front of what seemed to be a military base, a lot of men wearing black cameos were running about behind the female reporter. What branch of military were they from? The reporter for second had a sudden expression of fear on her face; she proceeded with her report speaking with complete dread in her tone.

"I'm Sarah Washington, reporting live in the heart of Manhattans warzone, a couple blocks down from where the mysterious epidemic is beginning to spread… Penn Station. There have been multiple witnesses saying they have seen the dead walking-….. This has not yet been confirmed by authorities, many reports are showing that the problem is becoming a lot harder to deal with, that the military was called in-"…..She pauses as she was staring past the camera, her eyes growing wider." But I think our fears can be put at ease, because I have just spoken with sergeant Hanes on the matter, and he said that they have everything under control. Now back to- *gasp*Have they started shooting? They broke through the defenses! Mark you need to get this!"

As the camera turned to view the sudden commotion, it was a scene like you see from a post-apocalyptic movie. Were you see hordes of the undead bombarding the military power like a sea of piranhas, consuming everything in their path. You can hear the reporter scream "Run! Run!" as they try to flee. The camera focus was going in and out; the screen went blank a couple times, sounds of tanks unloading their rounds into the horde, as gunfire filled in the gapes as the tanks reloaded for the next round. Screams of thousands were heard over the blasting of machine guns, it sounded like pandemonium or more like…. Hell.

Beth stared at the blank screen as the audio was cut off and an emergency captions were moving across the screen "WARNING: THIS NETWORK IS CURRENTLY ON STAND BY, PLEASE STAY INDOORS. IF YOU ARE LIVING IN THESE AREAS YOU MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. WE ARE NOW IN MARSHALL LAW" And it kept repeating in big white letters.

I turned and looked at Mr. Merles, his face was unreadable it showed neither fear nor anger; he looked blank. For me I'm not sure what to feel… I don't know wither to cry- or shit my pants.

"Oh god, what the fook is going on? H-how can this happen? I mean those were z-ZOMBIES!" Beth stood up from her chair, knocking it over." ZOMBIES AREN'T REAL! Or that could just be manipulated footage that was made to fook with the public! Right?" I look at Merles with almost shaky certainty that it wasn't real.

"It's a sick joke..."

My hands were trembling, my legs started to feel like they wanted to cave in… Those pictures I saw last night, were they real then? Does that mean everything I saw last night is happening now! Those monsters are really out there? No. Oh god no….

"Beth, forget cleaning up-" Sweat drops were dripping down his face, as color slowly disappeared from his usually flushed cheeks, " You go home, your area seems to not be hit, don't linger too long outside- Just be careful!" He took out his handkerchief wiping away the sweat "Heh it seems the world is really ending". He pulled out a cigar, flicking his lighter to life as he took his first drag. "Zombies, epidemic, and a fucking human weapon roaming the streets… Shit, I think I've seen everything". His shaky hand shoved the lighter back in his pocket. He exhaled a small cloud, coughing and started walking away mumbling "Just get out of here Beth; it isn't safe in the big apple no more".

But Beth didn't hear his last warning, she was too busy staring at the screen, because for a split second she saw a glimpse of something… it kept flickering on and off. The silhouette of a man, standing in the midst of all the chaos looking down at the camera that was lying sideways on the ground. Blood smeared some of the lens, you couldn't hear any audio… but the image was clear enough to see the bright blue eyes staring into your very soul.

"Zeus?..." Beth couldn't pull her eyes away from the screen; she stood motionless and silent as if the world went quite for a brief moment. Their eyes almost seem to lock for a moment, like they could see each other. She saw him, but he didn't see her that was the only difference. Then the as he started to walk toward the camera, the screen slowly faded to black. She stepped back, bumping into the fallen chair. She grabbed hold of her chest, trying to control her breathing…

"I can't believe that just happened"

* * *

Yay! Finally I got the second chapter out! ARGH! Took for ever! I hate being soo picky about my writing, had to rewrite this chapter a billion times sognajlndkbjnj mutherfrucker!

But anyway hope you like! I'm satisfied, trying to think up a way to continue from the last chapter was reaaally hard for some reason 3;

But who cares! Its duuuunnnneee… I do believe I left off on a kind of a good spot, didn't want to go any further….

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	3. Chapter 3

You are my monster

Screaming people, thousands raising their voices in unison like Satan touched the highest pitch on a pianos key. The piano that plays the melody of human pain, agony and, fear with a couple key strokes. They're cries were music to the demons ears, a crescendo of dying canaries screeching in pain- then it dies off on slow falling keys. And he laughs with glee- as he plays the melody of _death_.  
This is the music Satan plays as he watches Manhattan being torn apart. His manically laughter echoing throughout hell, as the city burns.

_I'm running, running from- something coming closer- oh ever so close that I feel the hot puffs of breath barely tickling the hairs on my neck. The sounds of something big- the heavy pounding of its weight so close, I feel the ground shake under my feet. I can feel myself slowing, my pace weakening. My pulse was racing, like the heart of a racing horse losing its stamina- and the jockey's aggressive whipping kept it going. My fear is the jockey; it won't let me take moments breath. _

_No- the fear keeps telling me to run, to run faster so that__** it**__ won't get me. But what is this creature "IT"? Is it a beast, a man or something so foul terrifying I mustn't take a curious glance over my shoulder? I am dreaming; I know this- But the aching pain in my chest, the dull ringing in my ears. The loud ear piercing sounds of artillery shells blasting all around me- making me momentarily deaf. And the sea of dead bodies lay out before me- Yes it is all a dream. I stopped running and turned to face my pursuer- only to be met with the site of a metallic blade slicing me through and true. _

_The blood- my blood was raining down upon me like a light shower of rain. I was in two, or so I thought- the feel of my legs no longer there. I felt nothing- no pain, no more caring; All that was left, was this sudden wave of fear that came crashing down on me when my pursuer stood over me- it towered over my mangled body, its electrifying blue eyes piercing my very own. The huge blade was dripping with crimson. I was blackening out- death claiming me swiftly, all I saw was those eyes, and they followed me to my death. _

Thought this would be a good way to introduce chapter 4. Chapter 3 being a foreshadowing of what is to come. She saw him on her laptop, the TV- now haunting her dreams. Ohohohoo you can't escape Beth. Sorry no Alex in this one, he's only mentioned metaphorically. I just love teasing you guys- Dohohohooo u.  
Chapter 4 well be up soooooooon.  
Btw, thanks to all the peeps that reviewed. Hope you like this excerpt of dreary poetic musing.


	4. Chapter 4: when Amber met Blue

You are my monster

_When Amber met Blue_

The sound of an alarm awoke me from the dream- and I never thought I would be so happy to hear it. I sat up, rubbing the sandman from my sleepy eyes. The sun filtered through the closed shades of my window, in small lines of light that stretched across my bed. Turning off the alarm with a hard tap, I sat in silence. It replayed again, that nightmare- replaying in slow motion as that blade sliced through me like butter. I rubbed my stomach, getting goose bumps just thinking about it. And those eyes- they were the same as that man on the tele, was he the one in my dream? Of course not, that would be absurd- after seeing him on my computer and on the news; he's haunting my dreams now!

I pinch the bridge of my nose, letting out a long sigh. I side glanced at the digital clock at my bedside. "7:00 AM, I don't a have job anymore- could go back to sleep….. But I'd rather stay awake then have that dream again". Leaving the safe comfortable covers of my bed- exiting the room, walking down the small hallway that led to the living room of my flat, and it was dark all the shades were closed. I walked over to the nearest window, and I opened it all the way- and it revealed to me the blinding rays of sun, and black smoke bellowing off in the distance, with military helicopters patrolling the red tinted skies.

The sound of one, flying over her apartment complex, only signaled to me that I was still in the safe zone. A green zone they call it, is the safest place to be right now, even though the creepy gasmask soldiers are complete dicks that patrol the area. They are everywhere and do cause a lot of unrest around my area, threatening- searching through people's apartments. Checking if anyone was infected- if indeed, then they're dragged by the collar of their shirt, thrown into the back of a black vehicle taken away and never heard from. Those masked basterds don't even care if it was women, or children. A sickening feeling rising in my gut, I know I wouldn't trust them- even if they're the ones holding guns and protection, I'd feel better just fending on my own.

I stared at the rising black smoke, that's where the heart of the infection is- _the red zone_… and for the last couple days- they have only gotten closer. Its spreading fast, so fast- even the military can't keep it at bay. I let my gaze fall to the streets below, the bustling of cars and people trying to make their way to the bridge. Trying to escape this madness, with only the clothes on their backs- some of my neighbors just up and left, leaving everything behind. I'm one of the few that live in this small apartment building; even my land lady has forsaken it. I need to leave too, I hear thieves at night- breaking into vacant flats. But if I leave… where well I go? I don't have any family that lives in New York, and all my friends- gone. I'm on my own, and it doesn't surprise me.

I got dressed, and only eating a banana, a glass of orange juice and I was heading out the door- with only my satchel, laptop and my sanity. I took one last look at my small flat, it has served me well, even though- it wasn't the greatest of flats… But hopefully its still here after this is all over…

I had the perfect game plan- grab what I truly need, satchel/cell/laptop- the clothes on my back and get the fuck to the other side of the bridge, into New York city. I have a full tank of gas; it should get me across the bridge- that's unless traffic doesn't kill me first. But now- about 1 hour later it sounded so bullet proof to me at the moment, until I was sitting behind a crowded bus full of yelling Mexicans. And I've been behind them for the last two blocks, for 40 minutes. "I should have never left the flat" I groaned in a frustration. I turn my car off for the 10th time, laying my head on the wheel- I wanted to scream, I am so frustrated! Traffic is dead, and my phone won't work, how can I tell my mum that I'm alright and I'm trying to find a way home, back to England. I closed my eyes, telling myself to calm the fuck down; I get light headed when I'm too stressed- like panicking kind of stress. Of Which I'm starting to enter in that stage of fast breathing and hyperventilating.

All the heat and noise from the cars, people yelling and the loud cascade of honking that goes on all the way down the rest of the street and beyond. I have my window rolled down; trying to let the small wisps of cool air calm my senses- I stick my head out the car window, trying to see past the many cars in front of me. I see only the back ends of fat cars, preventing me from seeing why the traffic isn't moving. My patience is rapidly growing thin, that only a couple strands are still attached to my sense of composure.

Leaning back my head rested against the seat, running my shaking hand through the black strands of hair; Eyes closing, steady breathing as I felt slightly relaxed. Noticing people starting to get out of their vehicles, and all seemed to be looking in one direction (the direction, where everything seemed to stop), some wearing faces of confusion and shock. I have no idea why they would be doing that- but it seems there's some kind of commotion up ahead, that's making everyone poke their heads out of the windows. For some strange anonymous feeling of- fear, and anxiety is slowly stirring around in the bottom of my stomach- I slowly poked my head out the window once more, "Damn! I still can see a bloody thing!" There was no way for me to see what was going on, or to understand why everyone was staring in complete awestruck. A sudden violent tremor shook the street, causing people to shout and some scrambling to get away from something that seemed to be fast approaching.

* * *

The loud boom of a tank shell exploding somewhere nearby- caused Beth's heart to stop as terror filled her amber eyes. Quickly snatching up her bag of items, exiting the car with great haste- as people started running, pushing past the woman nearly knocking her down. Beth ran up on the sidewalk dodging a couple stumbling idiots that nearly lost their footing as they scurried by. The tank let out another piercing explosive sound of debris being blown to shit; it most certainly blew a hole into the small electronics store- considering it was only a couple buildings down, and smoke rising from its upper floors. The carpool of Mexicans were spilling out as they picked up their young and vamanosed from the scene, Beth stood there trying to decipher if she should join the crowd or- stay to see what the tank was shooting at. Some idiot across the street was recording with his phone, the tank smashing through some cars left in the middle of the street. This smart brit put her back against the brick wall of this abandoned bakery, keeping her at least out of the line of fire, if only- for a moment.

The tank stopped momentarily, as a group of marines started to move out from behind the tank, splitting into groups- as they pointed their guns upwards toward the rooftops. Beth glances up, she couldn't see as to why they would be looking up rather than- well whatever they were looking for, it didn't use the street as its route of choice. The whole street by now was vacant; all the cars now left to fend for themselves, and hope they don't get crushed like a soda can, under the tracks of the menacing tank. It was silent now, only the roaring engine of the steamrolling tank and the chattering of the marines, slipping between cars- some rushed by her- paying her no mind-, their quarry must've escaped from the general area.

A sudden fear of anxiety and the all too familiar deafening silence, that befalls before a very climactic point in a film. This brick wall wasn't feeling all too safe anymore, the relative alertness of the marines, how they seemed to be so on edge- sometimes glancing in Beth's direction. This quarry must be a very devious character- hiding out on rooftops, but what is truly terrifying is that… Was it him?  
Her breath hitched when a solider shouted a warning, and went to investigating the tattered building that got blasted by the tank, the rest of the group falling in toe. Beth figured it best to clear the area- before something did happen, which is what she wanted. But the silent atmosphere was killing her nerves, causing that panicking stage, she's trying to avoid- though she didn't want to leave her car. Maybe the tank will leave, and she can retrieve it- A rather loud thud over head caused her train of thought to cease. Bracing her- self against the wall again….

_ It came from above- …should I dare glance up, hoping nothing doesn't jump down on me?... _

Itching ever so slowly, she stepped out from the brick wall, looking up toward the edge of the roof- seeing nothing. She stepped out further away from the building- she stood against. Stepping out unto the car cluttered street. Trying to see if the source of that loud thud- still lingered there…

_Nothing, thank god… Was a little scared there for a sec- ..._"Huh….what is?-"

There was movement, something black- like long and slender whipped out quickly from the rooftop next to the bakery in front of her. Then the sickening sound of crushing bones, and something slippery smashing together- a whimpering cry resounded then… like something dying, slowly. The color gradually leaving her face, Beth started to tiptoe her way down the street, so not to disturbed whatever was enjoying its meal…

_Is it one of those- monsters? The ones I saw on the television? _

_Oh god- please don't let be that….. Calm down Beth, just make it back to the flat…nice and slow-_

Before she decided to make a run for it, a marine- bloodied stumbled out of the building- where they went into, and shouted- "**HE'S HERE! LIGHT IT UP! LIGHT IT UP!**" The tank without a moments hesitation, reared its long cannon toward the building where the wounded soldier pointed. And let loose round after round of explosive shells unto the building- demolishing it bit by bit. Then she saw it- something quickly darting from its rooftop onto the next- but the tank shells following it.

Beth clutching her ears, as she ran down the street- trying to get distance from the exploding debris that fell unto the street and scattering all around. The tank started moving, with fast speed, it was closing in on her-…

_DAMN- I didn't know something so big can could move so fucking fast!..._

Seeing an alleyway, coming up- she jumped into it, as the raging tank demolishing buildings as it went passed her. Breathing heavily- grasping the wall, trying to catch some air into her lungs. There was that thud again, and with her pulse pumping so fast- she could only brace herself against the wall, fear causing her to freeze. But as she was about to look up- the shell from the tank blasted the rooftop over her head- screaming as she covered her head, when the debris cluttered the alleyway between the two buildings she hid in. Covered in dirt and crumbled bits of brick, she shook it off. "That tanks fucking nuts! Almost- killed me those basterds!"

A cough, followed by some painful groan- that wasn't hers made her turn so quickly she nearly tripped. "Who!-….oh my god- Are you okay!" There was a man, he was kneeling on the ground clutching his arm- must've not seen him there. The man spitting out what seemed to be blood, obviously in pain. She ran over to him, he must've not noticed her- because as she knelt down infront of him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He shot up to his feet so quickly it knocked her back on her butt.

"Whoa!- hey its okay… I was just-….oh my- ….god….." The color now gone from her face, eyes widening from shear panicking shock. Her legs like that of jello, shaking terribly of the new revelation she just came to realize…. Her amber eyes- stared up into those familiar electrifying blue eyes she's ever seen…

"_You_…."

* * *

Yay, long chapter!  
Hope you enjoyed, finally getting some muse for this story... With the new prototype game out and all.

Ohohoho what will you do now Beth? Till next time guys!


End file.
